worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Rochelle
Rochelle is one of the racing competitors in the Wings Around the Globe competition. She is El Chupacabra's love interest. Bio Planes Rochelle is a tough racer and the pride of the Great White North. Always confident and capable, she got her start running mail to small towns in Quebec, picking up home remedies for mechanical maladies along the way. She also developed a knack for fast travel that ultimately inspired her to give air racing a try. Rochelle never looked back (this competitive contender doesn’t need to). She is relentlessly pursued by charmer El Chupacabra, but steadfast Rochelle is much too focused on winning the race to return his affections. After El Chu sang Dusty's version of the song "Love Machine" to her, she is head over heels over him. Personality Rochelle is a tough, confident and a focused racer. Livery Rochelle is painted white, pink and red. Her racing number is #22. Model Rochelle's design is a combination of a LearAvia Lear Fan's fuselage, a French built Fouga Magister jet trainer's V-shaped tail, a Williams V-Jet II's cockpit windows, and a Cessna 402's wing-mounted turboprop engines. Occupation Rochelle is a famous air racing champion from her home country of Canada. Appearances Feature Films *Planes *Planes 3http://pieropiluso.com/pieropiluso.com/Storyboards/Pages/Race_Through_the_Andes.html#193 Merchandising *1:55 Scale Diecast (normal, French; French coming soon in US) *Micro Drifters *Disney Store Diecast Line *Tomica (Sakura) Trivia *A sponsor on Rochelle's body is Powder Propellers. *For 11 international releases, Rochelle's nationality and paint job are changed. In the Australian trailer, we also see Dusty telling El Chu, "That's Rochelle, the Australian rally champ." This line is different in some countries where Rochelle isn't from Canada, along with the other lines that mention her nationality and have her speak her language. She was also voiced by Jessica Marais in the Australian and New Zealand versions. She is additionally renamed in some versions, like "Carolina" in the Brazilian version, "Tanya" in the Russian version, "Heidi" in the German version, "Azzurra" in the Italian version, "Sakura" in the Japanese version and "Yún Yàn Fēi" in the Chinese version. **The Japanese actor of Sakura was Naka Riisa (仲里依紗), while the Chinese / Putonghua actor of Yún Yàn Fēi was 昱头 (Yù Tóu). **This could also imply why Rochelle doesn't appear in Planes: The Video Game which it is possibly because it would have been difficult to put Rochelle's changes in the international versions of the game along with her voice actresses. *In the Polish version, she is voiced by Anna Dereszowska. *In the Brazilian version, she is voiced by Ivete Sangalo. *For some reason, the kangaroo on Australian Rochelle's body isn't carified. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h05m22s216.png 61151_492467857495851_1077779821_n.jpg|Canadian and Australian compare Planes Australian Rochelle.png|Australian Rochelle planes_fred_testot_leila_bekhti_et_mellisa_theuriau_seront_les_voix_francaises_07-9dd33.jpg|French Rochelle Luft-Hoheit.jpg|German Rochelle (Heidi) with El Chupacabra -678387(81-.jpg|Brazilian Rochelle (Carolina) Italian Rochelle.jpg|Italian Rochelle (Azzurra) PLA Sakura pose.jpg|Japanese Rochelle: Sakura (サクラ) 雲燕飛.jpg|Chinese Rochelle: Yún Yàn Fēi (云燕飞 / 雲燕飛) vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h05m19s187.png vlcsnap-2013-06-06-03h29m27s254.png vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h05m17s159.png vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h19m49s72.png vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h20m17s93.png vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h23m13s30.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h27m46s39.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h27m26s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h27m16s253.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-16h05m59s83.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-23h32m23s58.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-23h31m38s114.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-00h29m08s247.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-00h29m36s17.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-00h29m40s56.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-00h29m51s167.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-00h29m56s203.png vlcsnap-2013-08-04-11h31m22s140.png vlcsnap-2013-08-04-11h32m04s75.png Planes Australian Rochelle with El Chu.jpg|Australian Rochelle with El Chu Disney-planes-rochelle2-630x354.jpg|Australian Rochelle at the first race's start Planes el-chupacabra sakura.jpg|Sakura with El Chu at the start of the last race Brazilian_Rochelle.png|Carolina at the first race's start 3bf252628b01d244c4ec029cfd0cf736c35dea15.jpg Tumblr n4112o61EK1re0hgho2 1280.jpg 11_0_370_00_DTS_v002_0026.jpg Tumblr_mvxafrYrI11scpx21o1_1280.jpg|Compare of all of Rochelle's international changes (excluding China and Japan) Planesparis.jpg Pla rochelle rolloutimage v3-0simp.jpg|Promo RochelleWallpaper.jpg|Wallpaper IMG 3744.png RochelleDiecast.jpg|Diecast French Rochelle diecast.JPG|French Diecast Rochelle Micro Drifters.jpg|Micro Drifters RochelleDisneyStore.jpg|Disney Store Sakura Tomica.jpg|Sakura's Tomica Planes-21.jpg|Russian Rochelle: Tanya (Таня) Download (16).png Download (14).png Download (13).png Download (12).png References pl:Rochelle ru:Рошель Category:Characters Category:Planes Characters Category:Non-Road Vehicles Category:Planes Category:Wings Around the Globe Racers Category:Racing Planes Category:Female Racers Category:Canadians Category:Female characters